1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drink box with built-in straw, more particularly, the present invention relates to a drink box having two end portions of a straw attached thereon and a middle portion kept in the box.
2. Prior Art
The increasing demand for conveniently available beverages has lead to the simple packaged drink which can be kept fresh without refrigeration. The current simple packaged drink is usually stored in a container made of paper. A straw packaged separately is attached on an outer surface of the container. The container includes a hole on a top thereof for inserting straw. This prior art combination of drink packages may have a certain number of disadvantages, for example, the straw may drop into the container because of its limited length and in the case of a consumer being in a turbulently-moving vehicle, the straw would not easy to be insert, also the straw may fall away because of its inadequate attachment on the outer surface of the container.
The above recited disadvantages are overcome by the drink box with built-in straw of the present invention which provides a more convenient and hygienic package.